smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shmakalakan involvement in the First World War
Shmakalaka's involvement in the First World War began on the 4th August 1914 where she declared war on the Central powers alongside other states of the British Empire, pledging her support for Britain and Shmakalaka's rich British colonial past. Portugal Shmakalaka's other colonial mother who had been weakened in the late 1800's as her empire began to crumble beginning with Brazilian independence resulted in Britain taking on more responsibilities in Shmakalaka such as the semi-governance of the Portuguese states Costa Dourado, Ilha Grande and Travira. Shmakalaka's first involvement of the war came in April 1915 when 8,500 men participated in the landings at Cape Helles against the Ottoman Empire in the Gallipoli campaign alongside Great Britain and other states of the British Empire including Australia, New Zealand, India and Newfoundland. The campaign proved to be costly for all belligerents and eventually resulted in a withdrawal of allied forces later the same year, the campaign resulted in 4,368 Shmakalakan casualties. Shmakalakan troops where then later deployed to the British sector of the Western front where they fought with distinction participating in the Battle of the Somme, the Battles of Ypres and the Battle of Passesndale, 25,689 Shmakalakan's lost their lives on the western front. Ethnic Italian Shmakalakan divisions were formed in the colonial Italian state of Travira and fought on the Italian front against the Austro-Hungarian Empire in the Alps and participated in the Battles of Monte Grappa. Background Shmakalaka like most of the former British colonies or dominions including New Zealand, Australia, Canada and South Africa declared war on the central powers alongside Britain on the . Structure in early 1918 Infantry Regiment composed of 3 Battalions consisting of 6 companies each consisting of 100 men with platoons as well in all company. 3 battalions result in an infantry regiment 10 regiments make up a division. 1 battalion= 6 companies= 600 men 3 battalions= 1 regiment= 1800 men 10 regiments= a division= 18,000 men not set in stone mAYBE Roughly speaking an Infantry battalion consisted of about 1,000 men and 36 officers. The men would be arranged into four companies of about 240 each, usually referred to as A, B, C and D. Each Company would be commanded by a Major or more usually later on in the war, by a Captain or a more junior officer according to cicumstances. Each Company would be further divided into four platoons of 60 men each, each commanded by a Lieutenant or Second lieutenant. The Platoon would be further divided into four Sections, each with a Corporal in charge. There were lots of soldiers who had specialist jobs. For example, there would be clerks, signallers, transport men who looked after the horse and carts, cooks and so on. Under normal circumstances these specialists would never go into the trenches with the Battalion. When these men are subtracted, the fighting strength of the Battalion was about 850 men plus officers. Of course, these figures and command responsibilities applied to a battalion at full-strength with a full complement of officers. On active service a battalion could find itself with a much smaller number of men and some very junior officers carrying out some very senior jobs. Hope this helps. 1st Infantry Division (old dogs served in western front 1914) 2nd Infantry Division (freshly made for the upcoming Gallipoli campaign due to 1st being depleted) 3rd Infantry Division (made in time for Somme) 4th Infantry Division (came after Somme) 5th Infantry Division (in time for Passchendaele) 6th Infantry (Travira) Division (Italian front) 7th infantry Division (Arrived to western front in September 1918) had Thompson Annihaltors with them but they never saw action although some of the troops did. 8th Infantry Division (arrived before 7th somehow, came in preparation for 100 days) 9th Infantry Division (rushed prep means they arrived before 7th and 8th because of kaisersclacht) Beginning Upon declaring war on the Central powers Shmakalaka immediately began preparations for sending troops to the aid the British war effort. Due to Shmakalaka's Geographic position leaders decided it would be best to send the early force of the Shmakalakan 1st Infantry Divison comprised of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Infantry Regiments to meet up with the Australian Infantry Division and the Australian and New Zealand Infantry Division in Australia before departing for Egypt for training. The risk of crossing the Atlantic was too dangerous especially in this early stage of the war as the Royal navy at the time was stretched. The convoy consisting of Australian, New Zealand and Shmakalakan troops was escorted by the Royal navy across the Indian Ocean to Egypt successfully. = Gallipoli Campaign = Preparations In March 1915 the Shmakalakan 1st Infantry division was assigned to the newly formed Mediterranean Expeditionary Force a army which was being tasked with invading the Ottoman Empire landing on the Gallipoli Peninsula before capturing Constantinople and securing passage to Russia with the capture of the Dardanelle straights. Shmakalakan troops who were part of the Shmakalakan 1st Infantry division which mainly consisted of the professional armed forces at the start of the war along with some who had only recently signed up in late 1914 began training in Egypt including mock amphibious landings. Landings In the early morning of the 25th April 1915 the Shmakalakan 1st, 2nd and 3rd Infantry Regiments of the newly reformed 2nd Division as the 1st had been dismantled landed alongside their British Allies on the Gallipoli peninsula, at X beach just north of Cape Helles, the Shmakalakan's only suffered 22 casualties in the initial landings as X beach was only guarded by 12 Ottoman men, with the main force being further south at the tip of the peninsula at V beach. The Shmakalakan's fortified their positions alongside there parent division the 29th British Infantry Division and were soon tasked with fighting there way south towards the men stuck at W beach which was a bloodbath with heavy casualties. The Shmakalakans found the mess at V beach and met up with the men stranded at night before moving inland. The campaign ultimately was a stalemate and led to over 4,200 Shmakalakan Deaths and many more injured, the allies were evacuated from the peninsula in December 1915. = Western Front = After the evacuation the 2nd Division was depleted and was given a break before heading to the Western Front to meet up with the now fully equipped and replenished 1st Division of which elements had been responsible for the training of the 2nd Division which was comprised of volunteers, hence the nickname for the 1st Division being the 'Old Dogs'. They also met up with the newly formed 3rd and 4th Divisions which arrived on the Western front in August and October of 1916 in preparation for the massive planned assault at the River Somme in November 1916. Battle of the Somme The 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Shmakalakan Divisions were grouped together to form